


Eislaufen

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Adventskalender 2017, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Pre-Slash, Tatort Berlin, es ist kompliziert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Isi möchte mit ihrem Vater und Familie Stark Eislaufen gehen. Für Felix bedeutet das, dass sie bei diesem kalten Wetter Spaß haben will.Für Till bedeutet es etwas mehr.4. Türchen zum Tatort-Adventskalender 2017





	Eislaufen

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi  
> (Ich empfehle wirklich, es zu lesen, wenn man das AU noch nicht kennt.)
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im Januar 2002

„Können wir Schlittschuhlaufen gehen?“

Till und Felix schauten überrascht zu Isi herüber, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war.

„Du und Basti?“, fragte ihr Vater sie.

„ _Und_ du und Felix!“, erklärte sie und sah letzteren mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Daraufhin warf Till ihm einen sehr seltsamen Blick zu, mit dem Felix nichts anzufangen wusste. Er kam aber auch nicht dazu, irgendwie vernünftig darauf zu reagieren, weil vorher sein Sohn ebenfalls auf den Flur trat.

„Bitte, Papa! Können wir?“

Felix zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus! Till?“

Sein Partner grinste ihn schief an, bevor er antwortete: „Klar!“ Er stand auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Dann schnappt euch mal eure Sachen!“

Isi und Basti liefen schnell wie der Blitz zur Garderobe und fingen an, sich ihre Wintersachen anzuziehen, während Till im Schlafzimmer verschwand und kurz darauf mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand wieder herauskam.

„Hast du Schlittschuhe?“, sagte er an Felix gewandt.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann müssen wir dir wohl welche ausleihen.“

„Gehen wir mit aufs Eis?“, fragte Felix grinsend.

„Natürlich!“, antwortete Till und hob die Arme. „Was denkst du denn?“

„Mit deiner Kondition?“, meinte Felix spöttelnd.

„Hey!“, erwiderte sein Partner entrüstet und lachte. „Ich hab 'ne Top-Kondition!“

~

„Top-Kondition, hm?“

Felix lehnte sich schwer atmend auf den Zaun neben der Eisbahn, wo Till bereits stand und nach Luft schnappte.

„Hey, wenn ich... auf der Arbeit... Verbrecher jagen muss...“, keuchte er, „...dann keine Stunde lang auf Schlittschuhen!“

Felix nickte bloß, für mehr Worte hatte er auch noch nicht wieder genug Atem.

Till wischte sich über die Stirn. „Wie machen die das nur?“, fragte er und schaute zu den Kindern, die sich einige Meter entfernt vorsichtig an den Händen haltend im Kreis drehten.

„Die lassen sich nicht auf irgendwelche Rennen ein“, erklärte Felix und rieb sich erneut sein schmerzendes Steißbein.

„Hättest ja nicht ja sagen müssen“, meinte Till trocken.

Felix boxte ihn in die Seite und Till schob ihn spielerisch von sich weg.

„Komm wieder runter, Kleiner! Ich bin ja auch nicht ganz ungeschoren davongekommen.“ Er drehte prüfend sein rechtes Handgelenk hin und her. „Ich sag dir was: Später kauf ich dir 'ne Currywurst zur Entschädigung, okay?“

Felix nickte. „Deal.“

Dann drehte er sich um, lehnte sich wie sein Kollege rückwärts gegen den Zaun und atmete erstmal tief durch.

Als er schließlich einen Blick zu Till rüber warf, bemerkte er, dass dieser schon wieder diesen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Wieso guckst du mich heute eigentlich die ganze Zeit so komisch an?“, wollte er von ihm wissen.

„Ich? Ich guck doch nicht komisch.“

„Doch! Und wie. Vorhin in der Wohnung schon. Und jetzt wieder.“ Felix sah seinen Partner forschend an.

Dieser sah nochmal zu den Kindern herüber, fing an zu grinsen und wandte sich dann wieder Felix zu.

„Ich war mit Isis Mutter hier.“

Felix starrte ihn überrascht an. „Echt?!“ Er war völlig verblüfft. Till sprach so gut wie nie über Isis Mutter! Was einerseits daran lag, dass er einfach nicht viel über sie wusste. Aber andererseits konnte er das Thema nicht leiden und vermied es normalerweise. Dass er jetzt lächelnd davon anfing, war was ganz Neues.

„Ja!“ Till nickte und schaute erneut zu seiner Tochter. Felix folgte seinem Blick.

„Weiß sie's?“

Wieder nickte Till. „Ja! Das ist ja das Tolle.“

Felix verstand nur Bahnhof. Das musste ihm wohl auch anzusehen sein, denn Till sah wieder zu ihm und hob dann erklärend die Hände: „Also, schau mal: Immer, wenn ich ein Date habe, dann fragt Isi mich danach, ob ich mit ihr Eislaufen war, hm?“

Felix nickte, obwohl ihm die Zusammenhänge immer noch nicht ganz klar waren.

„Und dann sage ich ‚Nein‘ und sie ist zufrieden.“

Jetzt war Felix doch ziemlich verwirrt. „Hä?“

Till seufzte angesichts dieses Unverständnisses. „Na, für sie ist jeder, mit dem ich Eislaufen gehe, 'ne potenzielle neue Mutter!“

„Und? Wieso grinst du mich jetzt so an?“ Felix verstand noch immer nicht.

Till fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Dann deutete er auf Isi.

„Sie hat noch nie von sich aus vorgeschlagen, dass wir mit jemandem Schlittschuhlaufen gehen sollen, noch nie! Und jetzt sind wir hier.“

Er hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

Und Felix ging ein Licht auf. Er begann ebenfalls zu grinsen und schaute Till schief an.

„Meinst du, sie will, dass _ich_ ihre neue Mutter werde, oder was?“, fragte er amüsiert.

Till lachte laut und klopfte Felix auf den Rücken.

„Ey, nicht zu früh freuen, klar, Zwerg? Da hast du immer noch was mit mir auszumachen!“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber ja...“ Er sah zu seiner Tochter hinüber. „Ihren Segen hast du schon mal.“

**Author's Note:**

> Isi shippt es, ich sag's euch. Jedenfalls auf ihre Art.
> 
> Und hier eine kleine Anekdote: Sowas, was Till da auf dem Eis gemacht hat, ist mir auch mal passiert. Ich hab nämlich beim Schlittschuhlaufen die gezackte Spitze der Kufe volle Kanne ins Eis reingehauen und es geschafft, mit der Hüfte auf meine Hand zu fallen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht genau, wie ich das gemacht habe.
> 
> Hoffe, diese kleine Geschichte hat euch gefallen; ich freu mich über jedes Review und - nochmal für alle, die es noch nicht wissen - ich nehme Prompts für dieses AU.


End file.
